


I CONTAIN MULTITUDES (Rebirth)

by clearascountryair



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Beginnings, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearascountryair/pseuds/clearascountryair
Summary: Like the stars, the spirit flickers and dies long before anyone becomes aware of that fact.[Sixteen year old Jemma Simmons prepares for SHIELD Academy and so much more]





	

Like the stars, the spirit flickers and dies long before anyone becomes aware of that fact.

She doesn’t learn until she walks through her front door and hears her father cooking a dinner that feels impossibly far away.  
She learns it as she walks past the bags that cannot possibly be her own at the bottom of the stairs, ready to be loaded into the car come morning.  
And, when her brother’s girlfriend calls her name from the next room and, yet, she can’t stop herself from walking upstairs, she wonders if spirit was ever within her anyway, or if it was all destined for the paint-splattered girl who seemed more at comfort with her family that she herself did.

So she walks up the stairs, her spirit following alongside her shadow, begging for re-admittance.But she denies it again and again because spirit means hope and hope only ever means disappointment.   
And  
Yet  
She is bursting with the possibility of tomorrow.Of the abyss the future holds that she and she alone will explore.  
She and she alone.  
_Alone_.

Some things never change.

She walks into her room and sits, eyes closed, before her mirror, dreading opening her eyes and what she knows she will see.

She’s only sixteen.

That is what she knows.She will see only sixteen.Not worth anyone’s time.Only sixteen and too skinny.Only sixteen and too quiet and too loud all at the same time.Only sixteen and too much for this world that is too much for her.

She opens her eyes and expects to shatter.The corners of the mirror swirl in purples and blues and silvers and pinks and infinity and on the other side of the glass sits a girl who’s too much for this world, but knows that there is so much more.And across her face, in her brother’s girlfriend’s loopy scrawl are the words “I CONTAIN MULTITUDES.”

And, like the stars, she is reborn into all that she might become.


End file.
